


Venti parole a proposito di Sayid e Sawyer

by Mazer



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Non-Story, One-Shot, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-16
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensando a loro, punta il dito a casaccio sul dizionario venti volte e spera che non ti esca solo roba del tipo 'natabile' e 'gabbamondo'! XD<br/>
Una non-storia per farsi quattro risate; è consigliabile che conosciate la prima serie del telefilm per poter cogliere le varie allusioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venti parole a proposito di Sayid e Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Ho avuto l’idea di scrivere una fanfiction come questa dopo averne letta una molto carina su _Naruto_ , scritta da Dragoneyes. Lei mi ha spiegato che questo tipo di storie, formate semplicemente da un’accozzaglia di frasi o parole scelte generalmente a caso e adattate alla situazione, sono molto comuni sui siti americani. Io ho provato a farne una dedicandola ai miei idoli del momento, Sayid e Sawyer di _Lost_ : dato che non sono molto brava coi racconti comici forse non troverete il mio particolarmente divertente, ma che dire… dovevo almeno provarci. XD  
>  Ho fatto comunque abbastanza riferimento alla storia del telefilm, quindi non so cosa ci capirà eventualmente uno che non l’ha mai visto. ^^;  
>  Una piccola postilla: a me non dispiace affatto la coppia SayidxShannon, ma per esigenze di copione ho dovuto metterla un po’ in cattiva luce…

**Natabile**  
Durante la messa in acqua della zattera, il timone si spezza e il lavoro per portarla verso un punto di mare navigabile diventa inutile. Sawyer è accusato del disastro, e in effetti l’esito era voluto: così almeno Sayid non ha avuto più l’opportunità per strusciarsi contro Shannon, con la scusa di spingere l’imbarcazione!  
  
**Pendenza**  
Che si tratti di scalare l’ennesima collina per cercare un fantomatico segnale radio da captare con un trasmettitore o di ruzzolare giù da un pendio cercando di lasciarsi alle spalle un orso polare impazzito, Sawyer è sempre disposto a seguire Sayid… ma la variante di un picnic in riva al mare sarebbe comunque gradita.  
  
**Necessario**  
Nonostante i loro continui diverbi, Sawyer riconosce le capacità di Sayid e sa quanto possa essere utile la sua intelligenza per sopravvivere sull’isola: lo ha perfino giustificato davanti all’odiato Michael!  
  
**Dente**  
Sayid ha ancora il dente avvelenato per la questione di Nadia, ma Sawyer si sta dando da fare per fargli dimenticare il suo antico amore…  
  
**Sbiadito**  
Sawyer canzona spesso Sayid per il fatto che inizialmente si sentiva attratto da un tipo scialbo come Shannon, e lui lo rimbecca ricordandogli quante volte Kate sia riuscita a rigirarlo come le pareva soltanto sbattendo le ciglia.  
  
**Pediatrico**  
Jack sarà anche l’unico medico tra i sopravvissuti, ma Sawyer ci sa fare di più di lui coi bambini: chi altro riuscirebbe a fare passare per una ninnananna la lettura di una rivista automobilistica? Sayid non ha dubbi.  
  
**Profilo**  
Sawyer è convintoche i tratti severi del viso di Sayid lo rendano ancora più sexy; Sayid invece pensa che i lineamenti fini di Sawyer e i suoi occhioni blu porcellana lo facciano assomigliare ad una bambolina, ma si guarda bene dal riferirglielo. ****  
  
**Recesso**  
Sawyer preferisce i luoghi comodi, Sayid invece, quando ha bisogno di riposo, sceglie quelli appartati. L’arabo ha ancora i brividi, ripensando all’ultima visita del biondo alla sua caverna dopo un incidente, e al mondo in cui lui non la smetteva di far giocherellare le dita con un rasoio…  
  
**Spumeggiante**  
Tra i due, Sawyer è certamente quello dal carattere più vivace. Ma Sayid lo batte in ironia.  
  
**Compromettente**  
L’ammissione da parte di Sayid di essersene andato per vergogna di ciò che gli aveva fatto e l’aver riso senza timore della goffaggine di Sawyer davanti al diretto interessato, hanno acceso nell’altro più speranze di quante sia disposto a confessare.  
  
**Sparire**  
Nessuno sa esattamente cosa sia accaduto tra Sayid e Sawyer prima che quest’ultimo decidesse di comprarsi un posto sulla zattera di Michael e salpare con gli altri in mare, ma tutti hanno notato l’espressione di sollievo e stupore insieme che si è dipinta sul volto del moro quando lui ha fatto ritorno.  
  
**Ungulati**  
John Locke sarà anche convinto che un’anima in pena possa reincarnarsi in un golden retriever, ma Sawyer non riuscirà comunque a perdonare il ciclone a quattro zampe che gli ha distrutto la tenda. Sayid, invece, sarà sempre grato a quel cinghiale per avergli dato l’opportunità di deridere il maldestro cacciatore una volta in più.  
  
**Sopraffare**  
Dotati entrambi di un bel caratterino, solitamente Sawyer è il primo ad aggredire Sayid, ma è anche quello che finisce più spesso soggiogato: che in fondo lo stuzzichi il pensiero di farsi dominare da un ex-torturatore di professione, in occasioni che non prevedano soltanto dolore e sofferenze…?  
  
**Canneto**  
Una lunga distesa di canne ricorderà a Sayid l’Iraq, ma a Sawyer non potranno che far tornare in mente la volta in cui lui gli ha infilato sotto le unghie degli arnesi fatti di bambù, parlandogli proprio di come questo gli ricordasse la pianta tipica del suo paese natio e l’uso che ne faceva in guerra…  
  
**Interferire**  
Il fascino di due uomini aitanti come Sawyer e Sayid non passa certo inosservato: Kate, Shannon e perfino Jack non fanno che tentare di accaparrarsi le loro attenzioni!  
  
**Casus belli**  
Zucchero e pepe, miele e aceto: l’animosità è la linfa del loro rapporto. Per due persone dai principi così diversi come Sayid e Sawyer, un litigio può essere un punto d’incontro.  
  
**Turista**  
Da quand’è sull’isola, Sawyer non ha fatto che comportarsi come un villeggiante. Seguendo il suo esempio, Sayid ha imparato a godersi un po’ di sano relax.  
  
**Lista**  
Contrariamente a quanto tutti si aspettavano, Sawyer è stato così gentile da cedere la lista dei passeggeri ad Hurley senza fare le solite storie. Ma con Sayid sa essere molto meno arrendevole… ****  
  
**Redivivo**  
Nonostante il loro ultimo incontro fosse finito in malo modo, Sawyer ha avuto un tuffo al cuore quando è venuto a sapere che Sayid è tornato dalla sua spedizione nella foresta malamente ferito, ed è andato immediatamente a parlargli: tensione ed imbarazzo erano palpabili.  
  
**Gabbamondo**  
Sawyer ama prendersi apertamente gioco degli altri e sfruttare le situazioni a suo vantaggio, eppure Sayid ha intuito quali sofferenze si celino dietro i suoi atteggiamenti da mascalzone…


End file.
